Conventionally, as this type of vehicle, there has been proposed one having an engine and a motor which can output power to the axle side, in which when a learning condition to learn a control value used in controlling the idling operation of the engine is satisfied, deactivation of the engine is prohibited until the learning is completed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this vehicle, the deactivation of the engine is prohibited until the learning of the control value is completed to make the learning appropriate in a hybrid vehicle which has less opportunity for learning the control value thereby improving the idling operation.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Gazette No. H11-107834